Extraño
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Bree/Diego:."Ella de alguna forma supo que él nunca regresaría, que no duraría, y que todo aquello que había sido bueno para ella acababa con él. Y aquella sensación abrumadora, también había sido algo extraño" Spoilers TSSLoBT. Para Luuzzzeeee.


**Disclaimer: **Pft, ya quisieras Meyer querer robarme a Seth; él es mío(?).

**Claim:** Bree/Diego —OMG :3

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de TSSLoBT si no lo leíste.

**Notas: **Felíz cumpleaños, Luzé hermosa :3 Quince, right? Disfrutalo, linda. Tarde pero seguro, viteh? xD

* * *

**Extraño**

* * *

_«And time has come and time has passed, if it's good, it's got to last. It feels so right»._

_Disappear, by Beyoncé._

_._

«Extraño» definitivamente era el adjetivo indicado para definirlo, porque Diego para ella era extraño. Un tanto, mucho.

(Extraño que no se diera la vuelta para atacarle, gritarle, gruñirle y arrancarle unos cuantos dedos o un brazo cuando ella le sigue en silencio, escapando de todo aquel caos causado por Kevin y el muchacho _Spiderman_, escapando de la idiotez, del peligro y de todo el sinsentido.

Extraño, también, cuando comenzó a hablarle como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si él no tuviese la necesidad de proteger su espalda de ella, porque él parecía confiar -y aquello le volvía más extraño aún-, y extraño también cuando él le sonríe, le habla de manera gentil y despreocupada, como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida, algo que surge natural en ellos. Y fue mucho más extraño cuando él le ofreció aquella sangre limpia, aquella que ningún otro neófito le daría, porque nadie allí entre las filas de Riley tenía el espíritu solidario, mucho menos cuando se trataba de la cena, de sangre pura y deliciosa).

Él bien podría ser un perfecto desconocido, ella lo sabía, tan solo un neófito más allí, la mano derecha de Riley, quien se encargaba de limpiar todo el desastre que causaban los idiotas como Kevin, alguien de quien desconfiar, porque aquella sensación de comodidad al estar cerca de él no era algo común, su instinto le gritaba dos cosas completamente opuestas (aquel _«Te está engañando, es una trampa»_ y aquel otro _«Acércate, acércate»_) y ella se encontraba confundida, porque sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, y aquello solamente podía significar que él era alguien peligroso, que debía desconfiarle y no acercarse.

Pero ella no lo hacía, nunca sintió el peligro necesario como para hacerlo. Él bien podría ser un perfecto desconocido, pero ella estaba segura de que no era así, de que él era todo menos aquello, porque simplemente todo estaba mal, todo parecía estar fuera de lugar. Que él le hiciera sentir segura, que él le sonriera, que él se acercara y ella sintiera aquellas suaves cosquillas, que ella confiara y que ella se preocupara por él, todo aquello definitivamente estaba mal, porque en muy poco tiempo, tanto que podría asustarle, Diego comenzaba a convertirse en algo, algo que a ella no le hacía mal pero que parecía no poder tener lugar allí.

Diego era extraño, en cada pequeño detalle. Desde su amabilidad hasta su sentido del humor, desde todo aquel rollo de los mejores amigos y el Club de Ninjas hasta el saludo secreto, desde exponerse a la luz, develarle todos sus secretos y confiar ciegamente en ella hasta besarle. Diego era extraño, lo que sentía por él era extraño, y ella no podía evitar pensar en aquello y en que quizá, si hubiesen tenido la oportunidad, todo aquello que comenzaba a surgir entre ellos podría haber tenido un futuro.

Porque había pasado muy poco tiempo entre una cosa y otra, pero el tiempo irremediablemente había pasado, y ella no podía cambiar las cosas, no podía volver atrás para que nada sucediera, para que aquel mal presentimiento que tenía sobre él desapareciese, para que todo fuera normal, o lo que fuera que fuese en su estado como inmortal. El tiempo había pasado y a pesar de todo se sentía bastante bien, todo había sido abrumador y Diego de pronto se había convertido en su ancla, en algo que le hacía sentir muy bien allí en medio de aquel mar de destrucción, sangre y violencia que era el ejército de Riley. Y por lo tanto, debía durar.

Pero no lo hizo, ella de alguna forma lo supo en cuanto se despidió de él en el bosque antes de verlo partir para comentarle a Riley acerca de sus descubrimientos con el sol, de alguna forma lo supo cuando él le besó por última vez, cuando él le sonrió y le dijo que la vería nuevamente, que pensaría aquel dichoso saludo secreto. Ella de alguna forma supo que él nunca regresaría, que no duraría, y que todo aquello que había sido bueno para ella acababa con él.

Y aquella sensación abrumadora, aquella que le hizo pensar que incluso su muerte no era algo trascendental si pensaba en un mundo sin él, también había sido algo extraño.

* * *

_&._


End file.
